Our Wedding
by SummerChoi12
Summary: "Kau.. meninggalkanku." / "Tak apa Sakura-chan itu hanya perasaan gugupmu saat mau menikah, semua akan baik baik saja." / "Sakura-chan.. hosh hosh.. teme.. hosh hosh.. tak akan.. hosh hosh.. datang." / DLDR, OOC, Typo(s), Alur pasaran.


Warning! OOC, Gaje, tijel, typo bertebaran dimana mana, author masih bocah, dilarang keras mengcopy atau memplagiat cerita, murni pemikiran author. DLDR! Cast milik om masashi cuma pinjem nama

Hujan deras masih setia mengguyur kota konoha, langit gelap pun enggan meninggalkan kota yg cukup besar itu. Kebanyakan orang orang saat ini sedang berteduh di halte, ataupun memesan kopi di sebuah cafe, tapi tak jarang yg memutuskan untuk tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Terlihat seorang gadis manis berhelaian merah muda tengah berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, terdapat cafe dan toko toko yg berjejer manis di sepanjang trotoar tersebut.

Entah kenapa saat ini payung payung yg di gunakan orang orang di trotoar itu berwarna hitam seolah ikut menggambarkan perasaan sang gadis merah muda bermarga haruno. Orang orang disekitarnya menatap heran dan aneh kepadanya, kenapa mereka menatap heran kepada sang gadis? Oh tentu lihat saja penampilannya yang kacau itu. Ia berjalan tanpa dilindungi sebuah payung, padahal hujan sangat deras malam ini, rambut merah mudanya basah, eyeliner, maskara yang luntur menutupi wajah cantiknya, gaun putih polos selutut tanpa lengan miliknya sudah benar benar melekat di tubuh mungilnya, dan parahnya lagi ia berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki.

Emerald miliknya melirik sebuah toko disampingnya sontak membuat kedua kaki jenjangnya berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap etalase toko tersebut. Wajah yg sebelumnya tak ada ekspresi itu berubah menjadi wajah sendu, raut sedih tentu dapat terbaca dengan mudah di wajah manisnya saat ini. Tangan tangan mungil gadis itu terangkat menyentuh kaca etalase toko yg di dalamnya terdapat dua manequin yg sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin dan sebuah tuxedo hitam.

"Kau.. meninggalkanku" ucapnya lirih bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan. Kepingan kepingan memori tiba tiba berputar di otaknya bak sebuah pemutaran film.

FLASHBACK

"Kau sangat cantik sakura-chan walau hanya dengan gaun sederhana ini." ucap seorang perempuan bersurai indigo sambil menatap pantulan kaca di depannya. Gadis yg dipuji tersebut menampilkan senyum tipisnya dan rona merah di pipinya.

"Terima kasih Hinata." jawabnya sambil ikut memperhatikan dirinya di kaca. Jari jari Hinata membelai helaian rambut Sakura lembut seolah jika ia menyentuhnya sedikit kasar helaian rambut pink itu akan hancur. Saat ini posisi Sakura sedang duduk di depan cermin rias, sedangkan Hinata berdiri dibelakang Sakura.

"Hinata, perasaanku tak enak." raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi gelisah dan matanya tidak lagi menatap kearah cermin, tapi menatap kearah jari jarinya yg berada di pangkuannya.

"Tak apa Sakura-chan, itu hanya perasaan gugupmu saat mau menikah. Semua akan baik baik saja." Hinata mencoba menenangkan sakura dengan mengelus bahu polos Sakura.

"Aku harap begitu." Gumamnya pelan sampai Hinata yg di belakangnya pun tak mendengarnya.

Saat kedua gadis itu tengah berbicara panjang lebar sampai sang mempelai pria datang sebuah suara bantingan pintu keras sontak menghentikan obrolan ringan mereka.

Seorang pria berambut kuning, dengan mata berwarna sapphire menatap kedua gadis di depannya dengan tatapan yg sulit di artikan. Perasaan Sakura semakin tak menentu saat menyadari tatapan pria bernama Naruto itu terpaku tepat kearahnya, hatinya gelisah, keringat dingin membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Sakura-chan.. hosh hosh teme.. hosh hosh.. tidak akan.. hosh hosh.. datang."

Emerald tersebut membulat.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hiks Sasuke-kun, seandainya kau datang hari ini, pasti kita masih bisa bersama sekarang. Pasti sekarang kita tengah gugup di dalam kamar pengantin kita, pasti besok kita bisa menikmati bulan madu kita di paris, kau yg bilang kan ingin memandang menara eiffel bersamaku. Tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa kau tak datang di upacara sakral kita Sasuke-kun? Kau berbohong padaku. Seharusnya sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang wanita Uchiha, tapi kau membuat semua rencanaku hancur bodoh. Seandainya.. seandainya aku tak menelponmu semalaman, seandainya kau tidak tidur terlalu larut karena ku, seandainya kau tidak mengantuk saat menyetir." Air mata terus mengalir deras dan tersamarkan oleh hujan yg terus menimpanya.

Gadis yg hampir menjadi wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya, dan berjalan menyebrangi jalanan sepi saat ini. Fikirannya tak menentu, liquid bening itu seolah tak ada habisnya keluar dari emerald yg tengah redup tersebut.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat matanya menangkap cahaya besar dari arah kirinya bahkan telinganya seolah tertutup hingga tidak mendengar suara klakson yg ditekan beberapa kali, yang ia rasakan setelahnya adalah tubuhnya melayang dan terlempar beberapa meter begitu saja.

Sakit, tentu itu yg ia rasakan. Sebelum emeraldnya benar benar menutup, ia dapat melihat seorang pria tampan berambut raven yg mengenakan tuxedo hitam tengah tersenyum miris kepadanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Senyum tipis sang gadis terukir bersamaan dengan menutupnya kedua matanya.

Mungkin kita tak di takdirkan bersama di dunia ini. Tapi takdir mengabulkan permintaan kita untuk tetap bersama di dunia yang lebih indah.

END

RnR plissss yaaa ;)


End file.
